elevatorcommunityfandomcom-20200216-history
List of well known elevators in the elevator community
These are some elevators in the world that are considered to be well known in the Elevator community. These elevators are either known for being unique, in buildings that have been filmed by a lot of elevator enthusiasts due to the building being a popular destination, or elevators that have gotten many views on YouTube by one or more elevator enthusiast(s), thus motivating other elevator photographers to film it. Dover Administration Building, UTEP (El Paso, TX) In the University of Texas at El Paso's administration building, there are two Dover traction elevators installed in 1978 and modernized in 2000. These elevators were filmed by CubsRule2040 in March 2014 and are famous for having a female voice annunciator in one elevator, a male voice in the other, and still having the original fixtures while undergoing modernizations. Four Season Racquet Club Hotel (Lake Ozark, MO) The fitness center elevator at the Four Season Racquet Club Hotel in Lake Ozark, Missouri is famous in the elevator community due to its rattling rides, tripple-chimes, worn out fixtures and best of all the abused Impulse floor indicator. As of July 2014, the elevator has been improved. It was filmed by TheElevatorChannel from 2009 to 2014. Market Parking Garage (Roanoke, VA) These two Dover elevators were first filmed in 2008 by dieselducy and he made them famous by getting "stuck" in these elevators. On later takes, however, he did things to make it seems like the elevators were behaving in weird manners that were different every time he revisited them. One of these was where the motor would start up when the elevator was stationary and would turn off when the elevator cab starting moving upwards. On another take he used a stop-run key switch to make it seem like anytime he said "stop", the elevator would stop and when he said "go", the elevator would start moving again. Even though these elevators only had a few glitches and not many anymore, they are still constantly revisited and have become a staple to elevator photographer meetups with dieselducy in Roanoke, VA. Palace Hotel (Myrtle Beach, SC) The three Dover elevators in the Palace Hotel in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina have been considered death-trap in the elevator community due to their noisy rides. They were first filmed by crapper1 and later escalatorgeek881 in 2008A 23-Story Death-Trap Elevator at The Palace. Paramount Building (Dallas, TX) These are very likely the only unmodernized Dover Computamatic elevators that were filmed by members of the elevator community. They were filmed by dieselducy, gluse, CubsRule2040, and elevatordude3308. Roosevelt Field Mall (Garden City, NY) One of two Dover scenic elevators at Roosevelt Field Mall is famous for its loud Chewbacca hydraulic motor; the other has a quieter motor and was nicknamed "Chewie Junior". It is another overfilmed elevator, and it was filmed by suzzex (who also visited the machine room), ih8escalators, PinePowerLI, ih8thyssenkrupp, SchindlerHaughton, LongIslandElevators, and suejoshappy Hyundai Pluit Village (Jakarta, Indonesia) The elevators in Pluit Village (formerly Megamall Pluit) were famous for their glitchy controllers, such as refusing hall calls and bugged floor indicators. Some of them were slow, death trap, had their buttons wrongly installed and door disease was happenedWatching A Freight Elevator Failed to Close Door. As of 2014, the elevators have received a modernization. The scenic elevators have been modernized by Hyundai and they are now in a fairly good condition. The service elevators have been modernized by Pillar, however, they sometimes do not runs very well. All of these elevators were first filmed by sumosoftinc in 2012, and have been filmed many times by him. Also in 2014, the newly modernized service elevators have also been filmed by Jimmy Santoso as part of his meetup with sumosoftincPluit Village Mall, Jakarta: Pillar Traction Elevator (West Ring). Mitsubishi Mitsubishi elevators are not common in America. So if the American elevator photographers found it, this will easily got over-filmed. This will not affected on the other countries. Caesars Palace (Las Vegas, NV) The Mitsubishi elevators at Augustus Tower, Caesars Palace Canary Wharf (London, Britain, United Kingdom) The two sets of Mitsubishi elevators in the Canary Wharf was firstly filmed by Beno under his first Canary Wharf lift tourTour of Lifts at canary wharf shopping centres. After he done that, funcik1 filmed his standalone elevator videos in this place. For these reasons, more local elevator photographers were filmed these elevators. Otis 500 North Main Street (Roswell, NM) In the ten-story Bank of America building/500 N. Main St. in Roswell, New Mexico, there is a bank of two 1960s Otis Autotronic elevators with touch sensitive buttons, and they were filmed by CubsRule2040 in early 2013. They are famous for being the only unmodernized Otis touch sensitive elevators found in the state of New Mexico. Hyatt Regency (Atlanta, GA) The Otis scenic elevators at the Hyatt Regency have been filmed countless times and have become very famous due to the the fact that dieselducy and musicfreakcc filmed them in 2007, making these videos some of the earliest hobby-based elevator videos uploaded to YouTube. Dieselducy also filmed them in 1993, making it one of the first elevators to ever be filmed for hobby-related purposes1993: Otis Traction elevator @ Hyatt Regency hotel Atlanta GA. For these reasons, these elevators have significantly contributed to the founding of elevator filming as a hobby. Marriott Marquis (Atlanta, GA) The bank serving floors 42-47 with scenic cabs have been filmed countless times by various elevator photographers (such as dieselducy1993: Otis Traction elevator @ Marriott Marquis Hotel Atlanta GA and musicfreakccOtis Scenic Elevators at Marriott Marquis Hotel Atlanta (HD Retake)) and non-elevator photographers (such Skyscraper Simulator founder, Ryan Thorykhttp://ryan.tliquest.net/gallery/main.php?g2_itemId=17235), but they are worth it. These elevators have as much thrill potential as a roller coaster since they were the world's tallest scenic elevators when the hotel was completed in 1985 and are still perhaps the world's tallest internal scenic elevators. (Burj al Arab's atrium broke the record in 1999, but it doesn't have any internal scenic elevators). It is also well-known for being one of the first elevators to ever be filmed for hobby-related purposes as Dieselducy filmed them back in June of 1993, and has been filmed many times since. Thus these elevators are considered significant to the start of the elevator community. Nix Professional Building (San Antonio, TX) In the Nix Professional Building in San Antonio, Texas, there are five Otis Autotronic elevators, four passenger elevators and one service elevator. They were filmed by dieselducy and again by JimLiElevators. These elevators are famous for running off a glitchy controller, stopping at almost every floor, and being heavily used at various times of the day. Rush Rhees Library (Rochester, NY) In the stacks at the University of Rochester's Rush Rhees Library, there is a semi-original gated Otis elevator from around 1930 that has been filmed by numerous people, including jimster586, DieselDucy, and musicfreakcc, just to name a few. Like many of the elevators listed on this page, it is very overfilmed and is losing its epicness because of it. Sunscape Ixtapa (Ixtapa, Mexico) In the Sunscape Ixtapa (formerly Dorado Pacifico Hotel), Mexico, there is one service elevator which is very death-trap; very harsh start and stop, worn out fixtures, disgusting cab and broken call buttons. It even described as one of the worst elevators in the world. It was filmed by TheElevatorChannel in early 2010, 2011 and 2013. Schindler Hopewell Centre (Hong Kong, China) The elevator bank serving floors 17 and 56 with scenic cabs were first filmed by Vincent Chonghttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nT25o9SPgRY and the Television Broadcasting Limited (TVB) for several local dramas (which was a first refurbishment from R-Series touch-sensitive fixtures to M-Line touch-sensitive fixtures with STEP call buttons in 2003). These elevators were modernized in 2011, and since then, many local elevator photographers were filmed these elevators after the modernizationSchindler High Speed Traction with Scenic Elevator at Hopewell Centre, Wan Chai, Hong Konghttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gr5ZI-YyfvM. JW Marriott (Washington DC) In the JW Marriott in Washington DC, there are six banks of passenger elevators which are Schindler Miconic 10 elevators. Originally they were Schindler Haughton elevators. These elevators are also famous for their glitchy controllers, such as directing people to the wrong elevators, elevators randomly got stuck for a few seconds and automated announcements are played too late (i.e. "Doors closing" voice is played when the car starts moving). These elevators were first filmed by dieselducySchindler Miconic 10 Traction elevators @ JW Marriott Washington DC (destination Dispatch) and cober6711Miconic 10 Elevators at the JW Marriott Washington DC with Dieselducy in 2011. Since then, many elevator filmers have filmed these elevators. Marriott Marquis (Times Square, NY) The well known Schindler Miconic 10 elevators in the Marriott Marquis Times Square, New York, are famous in the elevator community due to their bugged controllers like directing people to the wrong elevator, elevators randomly stopping on floors, etc. Also, these elevators have been filmed by several elevator filmers, making them as one of the most overfilmed elevators in the community. Orchard Central, Singapore Orchard Central, which is currently the tallest shopping center in Singapore has twelve main elevators serving 14 floors (B2 to 12) and two elevators serving the car park on the upper floors. The main elevators are divided into two zones; a set of six serves all floors and another set of six only stops at B2, 1, 4, 7, 9 and 12 (express zone). All of these are glass MRL elevators installed by Schindler. Due to their glass cab design which allows people to see the elevator shaft directly above the car, these elevators, especially the twelve main elevators are famous and have been filmed several times by many Singaporean elevator filmers (and even sumosoftinc) since mailerdiablo first filmed the express zone elevators in 2009. Today, they are considered a landmark and a must visit for elevator filmers when visiting Orchard Road. Sigma Mall Taman Anggrek (Jakarta, Indonesia) In the atrium of Mall Taman Anggrek in Jakarta, Indonesia, there are six Sigma scenic elevators installed in 2011. Originally they were two large LG scenic elevators installed in 1996, and have been filmed by two elevator filmers in 2010; Ray KrislianggiGIANT LG Scenic Passenger Elevator and amrsatrio. After the new elevators were completed in 2011, sumosoftinc films them in late 2011. Since then, these elevators have been filmed by several Indonesian elevator filmers many times, making them one of the most overfilmed elevators in the community as well as Indonesia. ThyssenKrupp Domenici Center for Health Sciences Education, UNM (Albuquerque, NM) One of elevators in the Domenici Center for Health Sciences Education on the University of New Mexico north campus is known for being the first ThyssenKrupp ISIS elevator ever to be filmed by anyone in the elevator community after CubsRule2040 filmed it April 2009; both elevators were revisited by CubsRule2040 several times from 2009 until 2014. These elevators are also known due to the fact that the ISIS had a terrible reputation. Viceroy Residences (Miami, FL) The high rise elevator in the Viceroy Residences in Miami is known in the elevator community for holding the Dover buzz world record from 2009 until late 2010 after it was filmed by musicfreakcc in July 2009. Westinghouse Campbell Court (Roanoke, VA) The elevator here became famous when dieselducy was harassed by the Roanoke police after he attempted to film it in late 2009I was harrashed by The Roanoke Police Department for taking pictures. In early 2010, however, he gained permission to film this elevator after the building manager voided the trespassing order. Thus he revisits this elevator a lot and has done so in many of his meetups with other elevator enthusiasts. Hilton (Atlanta, GA) The outdoor scenic elevators at this hotel are extremely iconic to the elevator community, since they were the first elevators in recorded history to ever be filmed for hobby-related purposes by dieselducy when he went to Atlanta in June of 1993 to film his first elevator videos. The indoor scenic elevators are extremely popular as well, as he also filmed them in 1993 right after filming the outdoor elevators. Since he and musicfreakcc popularized these elevators by filming and uploading them to YouTube in 2007, countless elevator filmers have filmed these elevators. Metro Tower (Lubbock, TX) The Westinghouse Selectomatic elevators at the Metro Tower were filmed several times by elevatortimes and then by dieselducy. They are famous for their glitchy controllers, such as going to the uppermost or lowermost floor before going to the pressed floor, leaving immediately as the doors close, and the doors wanting to close fast. Willis Tower (Chicago, IL) The Willis Tower (was Sears Tower) already famous when it built. musicfreakcc which was the first elevator photographer filmed the Skydeck elevators (one of the two)Going up on the Fast Schindler Elevators at Sears/Willis Tower Skydeck in Chicago and being the highest viewed elevator video filmed by any elevator photographers. Since he popularized these elevators by filming and uploading them to YouTube in 2008 and YouTube sometimes recommend this video in any page related elevators and this building. The video in these elevators were changed when the building renamed to Willis Tower in 2009Willis Tower Skydeck Elevator Video. U.S. Elmwood Parking Garage (Roanoke, VA) The U.S. scenic elevator at the Elmwood Parking Garage was first filmed by dieselducy in 2008 and has revisited it numerous times ever since, especially due to the fact that its controller would sometimes get confused as to which floor the elevator is at, thus causing the elevator to behave in weird manners. However, the most notable glitch that's still prevalent is the fact that whenever there are no floors selected, the elevator will "park" on floor 2. This elevator has almost always been filmed by every elevator enthusiast visiting Roanoke to see dieselducy. Elevator filmers